Word of the Day
by FeedtheFlames
Summary: A collection of drabbles focused on the word of the day from Merriam-Webster's word of the day. Been wanting to do this for awhile so hope you guys enjoy.
1. Tantamount

**AN: Soo… I've been away from the fanfiction game for a while. I decided that I should come back to practice my writing and what better way to do that **_**and**_** expand my vocabulary than challenge myself with a word of the day drabble. Now I won't be writing a new drabble every day, I guarantee that, but I will try to write often with a new word from my word of the day app.**

**Today's word is: tantamount – **_**adj – **_**equivalent in value, significance, or effect.**

"What are you doing?"

"Merlin, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well you can't be doing what I think you're doing…"

"Why is that?"

"Because it looks like you're reading…"

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned in his chair to glare at Merlin.

"What is wrong with me reading?" he asked threateningly.

"You reading is **tantamount** to Gwaine being sober," Merlin stated obliviously.

"That's a big word for you, Merlin. Are you implying that I can't read?" Arthur asked.

"No, only that it's unlike you to find the patience to sit and actually do it…"

"Merlin…"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the drabble!**

**God bless!**


	2. Culprit

**AN: A little more fun at Arthur's expense! Enjoy!**

**Word of the Day: culprit – **_**noun **_**– 1: one accused of or charged with a crime. 2: one guilty of a crime or a fault. 3: the source or cause of a problem.**

"Is that the **culprit**?"

"Yes sire. This is the cause of your… erm…"

"Merlin…"

"I wasn't going to say fat… ow!"

Even with the swelling, Arthur was faster than Merlin. However, Merlin still managed to hold onto the dangerous object.

"Who knew that something so little could cause so much… discomfort?" grumbled Arthur.

"You really shouldn't go about eating strange fruit, sire."

"It doesn't look strange, it looks like a blueberry…"

"Um… Arthur… have you ever seen a blueberry?"

"Of course I've seen a blueberry. Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?"

"Well… blueberries are usually… you know… blue…"

**AN: Haha so initially I had no idea where I was going with this but I think it turned out pretty funny. As always leave a review!**

**God bless!**


	3. Stereotactic

**AN: So I knew this would happen eventually, didn't expect it quite so soon, but eventually I would get a word that just didn't fit into the timeline. So this story is about Merlin in the future (or present depending on how you look at it) during the time Merlin is awaiting Arthur's return. This drabble is a bit more serious but I hope you guys enjoy it the same.**

**Word of the day: Stereotactic – **_**adj**_** – involving or used ina surgical technique for precisely directing the tip of a delicate instrument or beam of radiation in three planes using coordinates provided by medical imaging in order to reach a specific locus in the body.**

"They say it's a brain tumor…"

Silence.

"The doctor's want to do a **stereotactic** procedure…"

"Hmm…"

"They don't seem very optimistic about my survival…"

"And what makes you think I care?"

Jason glanced at the old man sitting on the bench.

"I don't."

He stood up to leave, his hat fell to the ground. As he bent over to retrieve it, fighting the dizziness, the old man's hand was suddenly in front of his face, holding the hat. He glanced suspiciously at the man.

"Thanks."

As he left he didn't see the golden glow fade from the old man's eyes.

**AN: So this was really hard to shorten to 100 words but as we all know each drabble is only a taste of a larger story, hope you guys enjoy filling in the blanks.**

**God bless!**


	4. Faineant

**AN: No excuses… I slacked off… sorry… here's the next chapter and word**

**Fainéant – adj – idle and ineffectual: indolent.**

"Merlin you should rest."

Merlin wiped sweat from his brow as he focused again on the target.

"I'm fine," he stated a flippant look on his face.

"You have been practicing for hours." Kilgarrah's voice grated on his nerves… or maybe it was the content that aggravated him.

"I don't want to become fainéant waiting for Arthur to return."

He shouted the spell, felt a slight drain of power, but nothing happened. For a moment his heavy breathing was all that could be heard.

"It has only been a year." Merlin said nothing. "You will learn to wait, young warlock."

**AN: Sorry to put two serious ones back to back, not sure what the word of the day will be tomorrow but hopefully tomorrow's will be more cheerful.**


End file.
